


Fondly

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis lets his omegas be.





	Fondly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Galdin Quay is beautiful this time of year, best at this time of day, with the sun high and the blue waters so clear that Noctis can see every fish before it comes. He doesn’t catch any, not yet, because fishing is a slow, leisurely process, and he has other things on his mind. But he wanted to stand on the dock and test the waters, and judge whether or not he should return in the evening, when both his omegas have been run too ragged to need any more attention. At the moment, he finishes his short break to return to them. There are other couples dotted along the beach, even a few single omegas hoping to attract a mate in their too-tight swimsuits, but none of them call to him like _his_ do. He can smell both their subtle aromas still clinging to the wooden walkway, swept up amongst the sea of others. He faithfully follows both tantalizing scents.

The Quay is teeming with life. It’s bubbly and loud, but Noctis can feel more than one set of eyes pausing to look at him. As usual, he doesn’t look back. He strolls towards the back of the hut, only to pause just before the bar.

Ignis and Prompto are right where he left them. The two of them have migrated onto the same couch, Ignis still with perfect posture, body turned forward and his lean legs crossed, though his full attention is on Prompto. Prompto’s tucked right at Ignis’ side with folded legs and one hand on Ignis’ thigh. They’re speaking softly to one another, exchanging warm looks soaked in affection and perhaps a little bit of _lust_ , Prompto often laughing joyously and Ignis with a sultry smile. The aura they radiate is magnetizing: Noctis can spot more than one alpha surreptitiously eyeing them up.

Though both of his omegas are well trained, Noctis had left Gladiolus with them for this very reason. Evidently, his Shield took on a mind of its own. Noctis makes a mental note to have a word with his close friend, should he find that friend seducing cute girls on the beach instead of protecting Noctis’ royal harem. Later, of course. In the meantime, Ignis and Prompto look perfectly well, and Noctis is in no hurry to disrupt them.

As if on cue, the washroom door opens only a meter from where Noctis is standing. A familiar figure emerges at his side. Gladiolus grunts, “Bathroom break.”

Noctis nods. He can forgive that much. Both Ignis and Prompto could certainly hold their own for a minute or two. Even in the throes of _heat_. They’re both rapidly approaching it. Noctis could smell it on Ignis’ clothes before they set out in the morning, and Prompto’s a lightweight that topples right into desperation if another wanting omega so much as bumps into him. It makes both of them more shamelessly demonstrative than usual. Under normal circumstances, Ignis wouldn’t card his long fingers through Prompto’s soft hair, lovingly combing it into place and gently massaging the back of his scalp. Prompto gasps and arches into the touch, blue eyes half-lidded and rosy lips wide open. His freckled cheeks are flushed, and his hand slips further up Ignis’ thigh, squeezing in between his legs. Noctis can see Ignis’ breath hitch. Noctis mutters, voice thick with appreciation, “They’re gorgeous, aren’t they?” 

Gladiolus grunts his answer, but Noctis doesn’t really need the confirmation. More and more heads are turning towards his loyal partners. It’s rare to see two omegas fawn over one another in public, but Noctis has made it clear that he doesn’t mind his lovers enjoying each other’s company. He’s seen the curious way that Prompto used to ogle Ignis, and the way Ignis’ hands itched to play with Prompto. They have his full permission to play whenever they like. And he likes it best when he can watch. 

One of the alphas on the other side of the pier stands up from his table, and Gladiolus steps forward, but Noctis is already moving. He’s had his fun, but it’s time to stake his claim. He gets too much satisfaction out of knowing every alpha in the place is about to be stewing in jealousy. As Noctis marches forward, Ignis curls a hand beneath Prompto’s chin and draws him in for a deep kiss. 

Noctis reaches them just as they part. When Prompto looks up at Noctis, he’s panting lightly, and he breaks into a wide, giddy grin and practically starts purring. Ignis greets, not _quite_ as smooth as usual, “Noct.”

“I think it’s time we got a room.” 

Neither needs to be told twice. They return with him on either arm, well worth the delay in fishing.


End file.
